More Than Just Emotions
by Livelife20
Summary: It has been months since the defeat of Trigon. All of the Titans have returned to their lives. All but Raven. Something is seriously wrong but will her team find out what before it's too late? Bad summery. Sorry. Rated T for some language. I'm not dead! More chapters coming I swear! I've just hit a little block that's all...
1. Pride

_Hey guys. This story may seem kind of familiar because I posted a different version of this a couple days ago. Then I read it. I kind of wanted to throw myself off of a bridge when I realized how bad it was. Anyways, this story is an experiment because it is purely character driven. I've never done that before so I don't know how well this is going to pan out. I'm not even sure if this should be the title and summery of this story. Oh well. On to chapter 1! Wish me luck!_

_DISCLAIMER__: I do not own the Teen Titans but I am excited to hear that they may be coming back!_

* * *

Pride

_"It is better to lose your pride with someone you love rather than to lose that someone you love with your useless pride."_

_― John Ruskin  
_

...

_Set a couple months after the defeat of Trigon._

**BANG!**

"Aw yeah I totally got you with that one!" said a certain green haired changeling while jumping on top of the couch. He needed to focus entirely on the game. Apparently, standing on the couch while playing helps with that.

"Don't be so sure Grass Stain! I'm still in this!" answered the half robot that was competing with Beast Boy. Cyborg decided to stay somewhat civil and remained sitting on the couch. Or at least as civil as one could remain after calling someone a 'grass stain'.

"Hey! Keep it down! I'm making a masterpiece over here!" called Robin from the kitchen across the lounge. Cyborg and Beast Boy paid him no mind as he continued staring at the meat cooking in his pan. They were going to have some decent burgers for dinner if it was the death of him.

"Robin? May I help with the cooking of dinner?" asked Starfire as she approached the kitchen counter, her eyes glowing with excitement.

"Uh, sure. Why don't you start boiling some water?" Robin answered without even glancing at her. She was not going to touch his patties of rapture. They were too precious. He did glance up at the couch when he heard voices escalating though. It seemed that Cyborg had won the round and Beast Boy was not happy about it

"No way! I totally had you at that last lap! You cheat-"

_Hiss_

"You call him a cheater one more time and I might just start believing it." Said a bored voice as Raven entered the lounge, book in hand. The door let out another _hiss _as it closed and she stepped into full view. She looked terrible. The bags under her eyes were the color of her hair and it looked like it took quite some effort for her to even move. She had been up in her room meditating, away from the noise. At least that's what she said. Based on her appearance one would have thought that she had just ran a marathon after no sleep for three days straight. Beast Boy turned and was about to voice his rebuttal when he noticed her condition.

"Dude! What have you been doing the past two hours? Wrestling a polar bear?" Beast Boy yelled as he vaulted the couch in order to get a better look at her. That caught the other Titan's attention. Robin even took his eyes off of his prized burgers. Raven glared at Beast Boy and it occurred to her that she never wanted his words to become platitudes.

"Yes." She spoke seriously, "I decided to go out and tumble with 900 pound bear. You know, just for fun." She glanced around at all of her teammates. Starfire looked very confused, Beast Boy looked skeptical, Robin just raised his eyebrow in curiosity, and Cyborg was looking at her with a calm but concerned gaze.

"I'm afraid I do not understand. Why was friend Raven wrestling with such a large mammal?" Starfire looked around.

Raven thought about leaving her out to dry but thought better of it and explained. "I didn't actually wrestle a bear Starfire. I was kidding." She looked around at everyone once again, "I just have a really bad headache that kept me from meditating that's all." She finished and noticed that she had successfully diffused the situation. Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy shrugged and returned to their previous activities.

She hadn't been able to meditate for the past week and they knew that. At first she merely admitted that she got the occasional headache. However, her condition had gradually been getting worse until she became the walking zombie she is today. Her teammates did try to help. But after an incident that involved whipped cream, carrots, and an entirely too happy Beast Boy, they all decided to back off and let her handle it. They all heartily accepted that this is what occurs when she is unable to meditate for a long period of time. That is, all but Cyborg. He gave her a look that clearly stated, _We'll talk about this later, _before returning to his game.

Cyborg was the one that knew her best and that was what she loved about him. Of course, she loved all of her teammates. They all had their own special parts about them that she revered. She loved that Starfire was the foil to her gloomy personality. She loved that Robin was able to stay strong, no matter what happened. She loved that Beast Boy would never stop trying to make her smile. Ever. And she loved how Cyborg was able to read and understand her like no one else ever could. Of course, she would rather die than admit this to any of them.

She really did love them. That's why she couldn't let them share the burden she bears.

"Hey all! Food's ready!" Looks like she wasn't going to be able study her book after all. It's not like she was going to make any progress anyways. Raven had somehow made her way to the far side of the couch and was zoning out when Robin made his proud exclamation. Robin approached the dining table with two plates in hand as her friends gathered around the table with as much grace as a pack of wolves trying to reach their kill. She undertook a much slower approach deciding to leave her book on the couch.

"Dig in! B your burgers are right there." Robin pointed at the few patties that looked a little discolored compared to the rest. He barely had time to pull his hand away when Beast Boy dived for the food and started devouring it like he had competition for his tofu burgers. It was not a pretty sight and she began to lose her appetite after her first burger.

"I'm going to bed." Raven stated abruptly as she got up with a little wobble and began to drag herself toward the door without another word. She could feel their concerned stares as she walked through the doorway but she tried not to dwell on them. They didn't need to worry about her, she could handle herself.

The door shut with a _hiss_ yet again and she started making her way down the hall toward her room. She made it to the end of the corridor when the room started to spin and she almost got to know their new flooring a little better.

Now, Raven has experienced mind splitting headaches, shattered bones, and has endured more pain than she thought possible. But, she has never, ever, been dizzy enough for her not to know which way was up. For a split second, a _split second_, she panicked. She quickly regained her composure but the damage was done. She could feel the glass raining on her head from the shattered light bulb above. Great.

That was another one of the symptoms of her, *ahem* problem. Raven was struggling to control her powers. It made her feel like a child all over again. She could practically feel Azar's disapproving gaze on her back, but that was the least of her problems.

Even though her self-control was back, the lightheadedness did not go away and she had no idea how to get rid of it. There was one thing she did know for sure though, she could no longer stand on her own. She stretched out her hands until they found purchase on the wall and she quickly leaned against it.

"You know, if you wanted a hug, you could've just asked." said the wall. Wait, what? Raven promptly jerked away. Looks like she was going to get to know the floor after all.

When she landed, she looked up and realized it wasn't a talking wall that spoke to her. Well, at least she wasn't going crazy too. "What are you doing out here?" She said to a very blurry Cyborg.

"Am I not allowed to come check the hallway when I hear glass breaking?" He raised an eyebrow inquisitively and extended his hand toward her.

"I think I'll stay here on the ground." She scowled at him and attempted to slap his hand away. She missed by a good foot.

He grabbed her by the shoulder anyways and hoisted her up into a standing position. "No, you need to go lie down and get some sleep." He moved to pick her up when he saw the look on her face. It may have been unfocused but it got her point across. The, you-touch-me-one-more-time-and-you-die look was plastered on her features.

"Okay fine. Then how are you going to get to your room? Teleport?" He stepped an arm's length away and folded his arms.

She gave him a sideways glance. "I'm fine. I don't need to teleport." She tried to stand without giving away that the floor seemed to be shifting beneath her feet.

"More like you can't." He gave her a look that dared her to contradict him.

She was starting to get annoyed at his perceptivity. Of course she can't teleport. If she even tried in the condition she was in then she could end up halfway across the world for all she knew. Her pride wouldn't let Cyborg know that though.

"No. I just don't wa-" The floor gave an unusually large tug and she had to lunge at him for support. She cringed when she was stable again because she knew she'd lost.

"That's what I thought." He looked down at her."C'mon. I'll just be your crutch."

She silently thanked him but gave no outward indication of what she felt other than slight irritation. "Fine." She grabbed his arm and they started walking.

The walk to her room was silent other than their quiet footsteps. Her vertigo was not getting any better and she started to become even more irritated. She had to reign the emotion in when she noticed that her powers were slipping through cracks in her defenses like sand escaped through fingers. Luckily, nothing broke, but she did get a taste of Cyborg's emotions by accident.

She normally allows her empathetic powers sovereignty, but she couldn't afford it at the moment. In her weak state she wouldn't be able to separate her emotions from anyone she was near. The emotions she would receive from only a few people could easily rip her apart. Everyone always feels more than one emotion, all the time, no exceptions. No one could feel so much at once without going clinically insane.

She'd accidently let in a couple people's emotions when she was a child and she didn't think she could repeat it without losing her mind. It was like climbing a rope that would get longer each time she reached the top. Every time she would find purchase on one emotion, she would lose it and fall into the abyss of another and have to try and make her way back to reality all over again. A never ending cycle that she let slip through her defenses for mere seconds, but it felt like years. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before or since and she refused to repeat the process.

Cyborg's emotions where, to say the least, bright. His emotions had a sharp undertone of worry while contentment, curiosity, and pity were floating around like bubbles around him. They were like fireworks on the Fourth of July and she only had a taste of it.

Raven frowned when she recognized one of his emotions. Pity. She didn't need any of that but she couldn't blame him for feeling it. She decided not to comment on it because they were nearly at her door.

She punched in the code and the door opened. Without a word, she tried to detach herself from Cyborg but he wasn't having it.

"We really are going to talk about what's going on." He looked directly at her and she couldn't hold his gaze. "Soon." She'd never noticed how fascinating her doorframe was.

"Whatever Cyborg." He let her go this time and she stumbled into her room without looking back. Her door closed and Cyborg was left alone in her corridor, the silence pounding in his ears.

* * *

_Good? Bad? Do I actually need to throw myself off of a bridge this time?_

_Please inform me if you see any mistakes. Thanks :)_


	2. Fear

_Hello! Just so all of you know, my updates won't usually come this fast. I had a couple days off of soccer and basketball and everything else in life so I used the time to write. I would have to say that I am pretty proud of this chapter. I was going to post it last night but I decided to wait and look it over this morning. Am I glad I did that! Also, I really did try to keep them in character but I haven't seen all of the Teen Titans episodes either. So please tell me if you think they are OOC._

_Also thanks to Playsintherainicorn and Waterpokemon for my first two reviews! They propelled me into action :D_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans._

* * *

Fear

"_Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. The fearful are caught as often as the bold."_

_ – Helen Keller_

...

"_We really are going to talk about what's going on." He looked directly at her and she couldn't hold his gaze."Soon." She'd never noticed how fascinating her doorframe was._

"_Whatever Cyborg." He let her go this time and she stumbled into her room without looking back. Her door closed and Cyborg was left alone in her corridor, the silence pounding in his ears_.

...

Raven let the door close behind her and immediately felt the familiar cool air of her room lick her face. It was comforting and it seemed to help her vertigo, if only a little.

It was mid October and Jump City's temperature was rapidly dropping, but her thermostat was not about to go up. She always kept her room cool no matter what. It was her safe haven and it gave her a sense of security. The cold always reminded her that her father had not taken over. The fire in his heart and his hands hadn't devoured all that she holds dear in the universe. He hadn't won.

Yet she still keeps her room as cold as it's ever been.

Raven savored the air for another moment before locking in on her objective, her bed. The floor had stopped shifting as much so she attempted to stagger toward the cot. The room felt like it lengthened during her journey but she eventually made it. She collapsed with relief as she laid her head down on the bed but she let the rest of her body crumple to the ground. She knew that she would not be getting up anytime soon.

Raven had been putting on a brave face for her friends but she's finally hit the wall. She hasn't slept for four days straight and her body has reached its limits. Before she knew it, her eyes started to drift closed.

_HA! _

She jerked her head up and looked around in confusion. Not a good idea. The room spun worse than ever. She had to put her head back down and close her eyes until the room stopped violently whirling around her.

When it finally did, she lifted her head an inch off the bed and looked around. "Hello?" Nobody answered. She lifted her head a little more and scanned the room again more thoroughly. She even took the chance of reaching out with her empathetic powers. Nothing.

It was then that she remembered why she had been staying awake for so long in the first place. It was too dangerous to sleep. Not with what was happening to her, she needed to be distracted. She pulled her hood up and tried to think of anything she could do.

Meditation was out of the question. That requires a kind of focus that she knew she couldn't provide_. _She laid her head back down. She quickly sorted out reading as well. The words would only blur together. Her eyes shut as she tried to think. It was only eight o'clock_. _Maybe she could do something with Starfire? It was getting really hard to think straight_. _Yeah, She'll go to Starfire's room and ask her if she wants to go to the mall. Yep, her thought process is getting really curvy.

She could imagine it now:_ Starfire drags her to the front of the mall and starts complementing the lights on the cinema like she hasn't seen them a thousand times already. Raven tries to look somewhat amused. Somewhat. Then, Starfire hauls her all over the mall trying to convince her to buy everything in sight. Raven refuses each and every time but Starfire is persistent. She never loses her enthusiasm and is forced to stop only because the mall closes at ten o'clock._

_When they walk out, Starfire has six bags full of new clothes and other miscellaneous items. Raven grabs a couple of the bags and they start to fly back to Titan's Tower. It feels wonderful. It's been awhile since she's been able to fly. They are soon joined by Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin in the air. No machines or transformations. Just them. _

_They are all enjoying themselves and soon decide on a race back to the tower in order to see who's the fastest flier. Raven and Starfire drop the bags without a second thought._

"_Ready. Set. GO!" Starfire is the fastest off the line but the boys are hot on her tail. Raven decides to store her reserves until the end._

_The race doesn't last long. Within a minute, they are all skimming the surface of the Jump City lake. That's when Raven decides to kick it into gear. She uses her power to propel her forward and zip by her teammates. She's the first to reach the tower and lands on the roof with a sense of triumph billowing behind her like a cape._

"_Woohoo! High five! C'mon!" Raven uncharacteristically yells and whips around, her hands extended outward. However, instead of seeing her dejected friends dropping their heads in disgrace, all she sees is black sky. It's not even Jump City. The stars are blood red and the ground beneath her feet has changed from metallic steel to rock. The land is unstable, suspended in the air like it was being held there with invisible strings controlled by a puppeteer above. The air has suddenly become thicker, more humid, and the temperature has shot up._

_Wait a minute._

_She's seen this before. It's what her mind looked like when Rage tried to control her._

_She's in Nevermore._

_Shit._

"_Shit indeed." Something chuckled, and 'something' was the best description Raven could provide. The voice that spoke wasn't just one. It was everyone's. Every voice she has ever heard, smashed and warped into something beautifully sick._

"_Show yourself." Raven tried to move, but she was now frozen where she stood. Only her mouth seemed to be able to make any motion now. "I'm not afraid of you."_

"_Darling, when are you ever going to learn? It's not just about fear." The voices came from everywhere. She couldn't pinpoint where any of them were projecting from._

_If she was going to be honest with herself she would have say that she was scared. Really scared. But since when is she ever truthful when it comes to her emotions? "What do you mean?"_

_Another chuckle, "It's not just fear that you need to worry about my dear. There's so much more, but we'll talk about that later." It was giving her a heinous grin. She didn't know how, but she knew that it was._

_Raven gave no answer. Instead, she tried to move again but it was to no avail. She was getting more irritated than scared now. _

"_Tsk tsk. You really do need to learn to control those emotions. First terror, now aggravation? Maybe you need to go back to the monks." Raven could feel something approaching, feel it breathing down her neck. "Or, maybe I could just teach you a lesson right now?" _

_Raven didn't have enough time to react. The force that had kept her frozen in place was released and she was shoved to the ground by another unseen power. She tried to cushion her fall with her powers but they didn't seem to be working._

"_Inane girl! This is my realm. You have no power here!" The voices were loud in her ears and dripping with malice. _

_She tried to get up, but she was frozen yet again. Stuck on her hands and knees at the mercy of her own Rage._

"_Rage?" The voices scoffed. "I'm offended! You think I am merely your Rage?" When she didn't answer the voices became very quiet. "Truly?"_

_Raven's mind was racing, searching for an answer. "Who else can you be?"_

_Laughter. So much laughter._

...

Beast Boy collapsed on the couch, content with his full stomach. Those tofu burgers really hit the spot. Robin was actually a really good cook. Who knew?

_Hiss_

Cyborg entered the lounge and made a beeline for the TV with an air of purpose. His metal boots clicked on the kitchen's tiled floor as he passed Starfire. She had graciously volunteered to do the dishes.

Starfire looked up from the plate that she was currently drying. "Welcome back friend! Did you discover the source of the disturbance?"

He did not falter in his mission to reach the TV "Yeah."

Robin was sitting on the couch next to Beast Boy reading a magazine. He looked up when he heard the vague answer. "What was it?"

"Raven." Cyborg had finally reached the TV and was bringing up the control panel. Robin, Beast Boy, and Starfire stopped what they were doing and approached the television.

"I think there's something seriously wrong with her." Cyborg pulled up all of the cameras in the tower. "And I'm going to find out what." He moved to press the panel that would bring up Raven's room when Beast Boy practically tackled him.

"Are you _insane_?" Beast Boy squeaked in fright as Cyborg tried to detach himself from the green changeling. "Do you want to get us all killed?" Starfire and Robin looked just as terrified as Beast Boy.

Cyborg sighed before turning to face them all. "No, I'm not insane. I'm worried. You guys saw her today right? She could barely stand." Raven would kill him for mentioning it, but he felt it was necessary. "I had to help her back to her room just now. She can't even walk on her own anymore."

Robin was the first to recover and placed his hand on his chin. His signature thinking pose. "Why hasn't she said anything?"

Beast Boy threw his hands up in the air. "Hellooo! Does Trigon the Terrible ring any bells? She kept the end of the world a secret from us!" He narrowed his eyes and searched the room in a comical manner. "Who knows what else she could be hiding?"

"This isn't a joke B." Cyborg glared at him.

"I never said it was!" Beast Boy retorted.

"She said that she could handle it." Robin piped in.

"Doesn't mean she actually can!" Cyborg was getting angry.

"How do you know what she can and can't do?" Robin's temper flared as he took a step toward Cyborg.

"She's my friend!" Cyborg was really angry now.

"Hey! She's our friend too!" Beast Boy squeezed between the them.

"Then you shou-"

"STOP!" The boys turned to face Starfire with wide eyes. They'd completely forgotten she was even there.

She glanced at the door when they didn't stop looking at her with dumbstruck expressions. "Our friend was in a most dreadful condition today." She said timidly. "I would like to know what is wrong."

The boys exchanged apprehensive looks and nodded. Cyborg approached the monitor yet again.

"I still say she's going to kill us." Beast Boy mumbled.

"She's not going to kill us." Cyborg moved to press the panel that would bring up the feed. This time, he met no resistance. "At least, I don't think she will."

The video feed appeared on the screen and they let out a collective gasp.

* * *

_Sorry. Couldn't help it._

_Do you think that Cyborg is too serious? I tried to get it across that he was just being the big brother that he is. I don't know._

_Good? Bad? Should I even be let near a writing utensil ever again?_

_Please inform me of any mistakes. Thanks :)_


	3. Confusion

_I'm a little exhausted as I write this (we just ran a 2 mile indian run plus sprints. ugh.) so this should be fun! Anyways, last night, I kind of had a major revelation as to where this story is going. My mind was spewing out ideas faster than I could get them down on my notepad! I actually have a destination for the story now! Isn't that exciting? No? Oh well, thought I'd tell you anyways._

_So this is the revised version of ch.3. It's a little different, but not enough as to where the whole story line has changed. I did this mostly to make myself feel better about the flow of words and such. Please do tell me what you think!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans._

* * *

Confusion

"_Before I came here, I was confused about this subject. Having listened to your lecture, I am still confused - but on a higher level."_

― _Enrico Fermi_

…

"_She's not going to kill us." Cyborg moved to press the panel that would bring up the feed. This time, he met no resistance. "At least, I don't think she will."_

_The video feed appeared on the screen and they let out a collective gasp._

…

The four friends stared at the blank TV screen, trying to comprehend what they just saw. The video had only been up for a few moments before the feed was cut off and the monitor suddenly went black. The silence in the room was maddening. They knew that they needed to move, to get to their friend, but none of them could break the sudden stillness that had enveloped the room. Seconds passed and none of them stirred, it was as if time itself had just stopped.

_Thud_

It was a miniscule sound, only heard due to the complete and utter silence of the room. The noise had come from far away, barely a whisper to their ears, but it was enough. The Titans sprang into action.

Robin was the first out the door. Cyborg and Starfire soon overtook him while Beast Boy trailed, only a hair's breadth away. None of them had ever moved so fast in their lives. Their feet pounded the hard ground as they tore down corridors and whipped around corners with tremendous speed, desperate to reach their friend. As they ran, there was one, collective thought that bounced through their minds: Why was Raven's room so _far?_

After running through and around countless bends and ominous hallways, they finally spotted the corner that would bring them to Raven's corridor. The group dashed toward it and, being the fastest on the team, Starfire rounded the bend first. However, with no forewarning of any kind, she came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the hallway. The boys tried to mimic her graceful stoppage but ended up tripping over themselves and landing in a pile of tangled bodies behind her. Oblivious to the chaos in her wake, Starfire's eyes remained glued to something farther down the hall.

Beast Boy sat up with a groan and rubbed his head. "Now that we know what it's like to be in a train wreck," he looked at Robin and Cyborg's struggling forms. "let's never do it again."

Robin was now sitting up on his knees and began dusting off his shoulders. "Agreed."

Cyborg was quickly checking himself for injuries when he noticed Starfire's unmoving form. He was on his feet now and was about to give her an earful for slowing them down when something blue caught his eye from down the hall. He craned his neck a little bit so that he could see what it was and let out a small gasp.

It was Raven.

Her body was slumped against the wall across the hall from her - her undamaged door? He did a double take. How could that thing _not _have been blown to oblivion? After what he saw on the monitor, he half expected the whole wing to be blown to bits. Instead, he found that nothing was out of the ordinary other than Raven's sprawled form.

Speaking of which, his eyes snapped back to her. Her hood was up and her head lolled to the side. She appeared to be unconscious. Good thing too. She was covered from head to toe in bruises and he could see the black eye forming on the right side of her face. Her left arm was bent at such an angle that he mentally cringed when he first saw it. He almost didn't want to get any closer in fear of finding other, more lethal injuries.

"Raven!" Robin was on his feet now and zipped by them, reaching her in seconds. He kneeled next to her broken body and did a quick once over. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found nothing life threatening and began cataloging her injuries more thoroughly. The sound of feet hitting hard floor could be heard as the rest of the team approached.

"Hey man, she gonna be okay?" Cyborg glanced down at them but kept his focus on Raven's door. Was that... thing... still in there?

"She's stable for now." Robin looked up at Beast Boy and gave him a serious look. "Check her room."

Beast Boy shot the door a weary glance and sidestepped away. "Why me?"

Robin's patience was nonexistent as he has now found four cracked ribs in Raven's midsection. "Now."

Beast Boy looked to the others for backup but they stayed silent, their gazes periodically switching from Raven to the door. He let out a small groan and approached the hunk of metal that was Raven's door. The control panel sprang to life and he punched in the emergency override code. The pad let out a beep when he finished and the door unlocked.

_Whoosh!_

As soon as the door slid open, they were assaulted by a strong gust of unnaturally hot, sticky air. It wafted over them and seemed to get stuck in their throats as they breathed it in.

"Dude!" Beast Boy coughed. "How does she _live_ in there?"

"Yeah man! That is _not _what it felt like when we went in." Cyborg was taking deep breaths to calm himself. He had been anticipating much more than burst of warm air.

"It is most uncomfortable." Starfire was rubbing her collarbone as if it would appease the irritant.

"Never mind that!" Robin looked over his shoulder at the entryway. "Is it still in there?"

Beast Boy peeked his head into the dark room and quickly scanned it. "No. Nothing's in there." The door slid closed behind him as he walked back toward his friends and stood next to Cyborg. "So what now?"

Cyborg gave him a fleeting look before his eyes fell on Raven. "I don't know man." He crouched down and gently pulled her hood down. "I just don't know."

…

_I hope you enjoyed my little preview love…_

Raven's eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright. Not a good idea… Again. Pain shot up her left arm and through her torso and she immediately laid back down and closed her eyes. After a minute or two the pain receded into tolerable throbs. She really needed to stop with the sudden movements.

She opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was the white ceiling, but it was off, like it should have been white but was more of a shade of grey. It took her a minute to figure out that it only looked anomalous because it was dark inside the room. She turned her head to the left and saw that the entire wall was actually a giant window, giving her an astonishing view of sparkling city lights and dark water below. There was something very familiar about it.

Oh… Right.

That was the east side of Jump City, known for its skyscrapers and late night shenanigans. This particular view could only be achieved from somewhere in the North Wing of the tower and if her memory serves, there was only one logical place she could be. The Titan's medical center.

It was then that she became aware of a small noise. It was quiet, constant, and coming from right next to her. Keeping to her slow and steady promise, she gently turned her head the other direction and was surprised at what she saw. Robin was in a chair beside her, fast asleep. His head was leaning against the wall and his jaw was slack as he took deep, even, breaths. An unexpected rush of nostalgia washed over her. She hadn't seen him in such a relaxed state for a _long _time and before she knew it, a small smile escaped and played across her features.

_**CRASH!**_

Oh, _come on_! Wasn't she allowed to feel _anything _anymore?

_**CRASH!**_

Apparently not.

Now awake, Robin reflexively shot up and adopted a practiced crouch, ready to take on an enemy. When he found none, he glanced at Raven's monitors on the wall above her head and was shocked to see that the screens were shattered. He was about to go into a full on panic attack when she decided to speak up.

"Relax Boy Blunder." He as good as jumped out of his steel toed boots and she wanted to laugh. "That was me."

"Raven! You're awake!" He grabbed the chair he had been sleeping in and dragged it so that he was facing her.

"So it seems." She paused for a moment. "What happened?"

Robin leaned back in the chair and raised an eyebrow. "We were kind of hoping you could tell us."

So was she, but honestly, she had no real idea what happened or why it had taken place. After she was forcefully pushed out of Nevermore, it was all just a blur of pain and, as cliché as it sounded, maniacal laughter. For over a week now, she was sure that her Rage had been trying to take over yet again. It was all of the regular symptoms: trouble meditating, something destroying the bulwark around her mind while she slept, losing control of her powers; she'd seen it all before. However, she realizes now that it is much worse.

She looked down at the sheets covering her legs. "I'm sorry Robin. I don't know what happened. I don't even know what attacked me."

Both of Robin's eyebrows shot up this time. "You don't know what attacked you?" Raven shook her head and studied the cast that covered her arm. She'd only just noticed it was there.

"Well I do." Her head snapped up and met his eyes before he spoke again.

"It was you Raven."

* * *

_Good? Bad? Is it normal to forget to eat when one is writing?_

_Please inform me of any mistakes. Thanks :)_


	4. Anger

_Sorry this chapter is so short but I felt like I needed to put something up. I blame my lateness on being out of town for 5 days and 3-a-days because those things tend to eat up time in the day. Enjoy and tell me what you think!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans._

* * *

Anger

_"The truth will set you free, but first it will piss you off."_

_― Gloria Steinem_

…

_Both of Robin's eyebrows shot up this time. "You don't know what attacked you?" Raven shook her head and studied the cast that covered her arm. She'd only just noticed it was there._

_"Well I do." Her head snapped up and met his eyes before he spoke again._

_"It was you Raven."_

…

Raven graced him with a blank stare while she slowly sat up in the bed. "Robin… Do me a favor and think about what you just said." She paused for a moment, letting him actually ponder it before continuing. "Now," Another pause. "make sense of it."

Picking up on her dry humor, Robin chuckled. "Right. Sorry. It's just - I'm surprised you didn't know."

Raven gave no answer and looked down at the cast on her arm yet again. It was a simple thing really. A rigid white shell wound up her arm, immobilizing it completely while a band of soft cotton protected her skin from the stiff casing. If she were solely human, she would have to endure this thing for over a month.

Her brows suddenly furrowed when something occurred to her. "Why do I have a cast? Wasn't I healing myself when I passed out?"

Robin gave her a sheepish look before his gaze fell on the ground. "Well yeah… But we weren't sure how well you could heal yourself." He peeked back up at her and added to defend himself. "Your arm was pretty messed up."

She gave him an understanding nod and small silence fell between the two Titans. She'd only experienced a few healing comas in her life and each time they'd only needed to treat minor injuries. They are only induced when she faints due to either physical or mental trauma and, unfortunately, this particular trance had to help treat both. And based on the pain she experienced when she woke, there was still some treatment to be had.

Raven's train of thought veered back to Robin's earlier words. She started fiddling with the sheets as she tried to dissect his declaration about her attacker. She dropped the fabric when a horrifying thought crossed her mind. "Did I attack myself?"

He grimaced slightly before turning to stare at her cloak hanging on the corner of her bed. "Not exactly."

She followed his gaze for a moment before looking back at his profile, her voice impatient. "Then what exactly?"

He continued to glare at her robe for a few moments before he spoke up. "It looked just like you Raven. Same face, same build, same… Everything. At least, everything but that." He inclined his head toward her blue robe on the corner of the cot. "It had a black one."

Raven shuttered slightly at the thought. "Black?" He nodded, but his gaze never wavered from the blue material.

This thing sounded like one of the embodiments of her emotions. But it couldn't be. There was no way the monster that attacked her could possibly be one of them, not even Rage was so cruel. Besides, she had no emotion that was represented by the color black and even if she did, it couldn't manifest itself into the real world. None of her emotions could.

The Ravens in her mind that Beast Boy and Cyborg saw those months ago were, literally, figments of her imagination. She created Nevermore in order to give her a place to confront her feelings without her powers going haywire and hurting innocent people. Each one of the color coded Ravens were created by her mind to represent a set of emotions, like false color images. They could physically show how any particular emotion was affecting her so that she could control it, but that's it. They weren't real.

Raven was brought back to reality when she felt a hand on her right shoulder. She peeked up to see that Robin was looking at her again. "There's something else." He removed his hand from her shoulder and glanced at the shattered screens above her head before his eyes fell on her again. "This thing. When we were watching it on the monitor it looked like it was going in and out of existence, almost like bad reception on a TV. We know it had nothing to do with the feed because nothing else was doing it. Just her."

Raven was on her feet in seconds.

She ignored the pain in her body as she drew herself up close to Robin and glared threateningly at him with wide, white glowing eyes. "_Don't _call it a '_her_'. _Ever_. That _thing _is a soulless body of _matter_! It has _no _heart, _no _conscience, and _no mercy_!" Objects began spinning and breaking around the room as her anger grew. "It may _look_ like me, but it sure as _hell_ isn't _me_! I felt its mental touch, I _still_ feel it! I can feel it _poisoning_ me at this very _moment!_ _You _only got to see what that _thing _did to me on the outside! So don't even _think _about calling it _anything _other than what it really is!"

Raven was breathing hard when she finished and her eyes began to dim along with her fury. The chairs, monitors, and other items around the room stopped moving and landed on the hard floor with a _clang_. She glanced around the area with the tiniest bit of regret but it was swiftly stamped out when she met Robin's eyes.

Surprisingly, he hadn't moved an inch throughout the whole ordeal and was gazing at her with a determined look on his face. He reached out his hand and grabbed hers before speaking in a quiet voice. "Then what is it really?"

She looked down at their joined hands before pulling away and turning her back to him. She felt contaminated. Whatever that thing was, it was connected to her. Previously, she wasn't sure how but when Robin gave it a gender, it all seemed to sink in and she understood that her attacker had to have come from inside her. The realization made her sick.

She gradually became aware of Robin's movements as he stood up and began walking away. She nearly called him back but instead whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "A Tormentor."

* * *

_Good? Bad? Should I be doing my summer reading project instead of writing?_

_If Raven seems a tad OCC with her yelling and such, I have a reason._

_Please inform me of any mistakes. Thanks :)_


	5. Shock

_**PLEASE READ THIS!**_

_ Okay so please don't kill me but when I originally posted my previous chapter, Anger, I was rushing to put it up before practice and consequently, I made a little itty bitty mistake. The last two paragraphs of that chapter didn't come out at all the way I wanted to so when I got home from practice several hours later, I changed it. It was only a couple tinsy tiny changes and they are all included in this chapter's 'previous chapter recap' so you don't have to reread the chapter or anything. I just thought I'd tell you so you weren't confused if the recap didn't match what you first read so... Yeah sorry. And for all of you that saw that chapter after I already tweaked it, good for you, you don't need to worry about anything._

_DISCALIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans._

* * *

Shock

"_I am a shocker. I like to create controversy. It's my trademark."_

– _Brenda Fassie_

…

_She looked down at their joined hands before pulling away and turning her back to him. She felt contaminated. Whatever that thing was, it was connected to her. Previously, she wasn't sure how but when Robin gave it a gender, it all seemed to sink in and she understood that her attacker had to have come from inside her. The realization made her sick._

_She gradually became aware of Robin's movements as he stood up and began walking away. She nearly called him back but instead whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "A Tormentor."_

…

With her back still to the door, Raven heard Robin hesitate for a moment. A few seconds passed before she heard his footsteps again only this time, they were approaching her. "So you _do _know what it is?"

Her body stiffened somewhat, but other than that, she didn't move. "No."

Robin approached her form carefully. He made a conscious effort to leave a few feet of open space between them before he spoke. "But you just said–"

"I know what I said!" Her head jerked slightly to the side as she cut him off with a harsh tone. A few of the forgotten chairs in the room began to shake with her distress so she quickly subdued the emotion before continuing in a monotone. "I just…" She turned her gaze back to the window. "Never mind. Please, just leave."

Ignoring her request, Robin took a few cautious steps toward her. "Raven, tell me what's going on. I can't help if you don't let me."

The shrinking gap between them was starting to make Raven feel uneasy. There were too many questions that she hadn't had time to answer yet. How could she explain to him how she knew that her attacker was a part of her? That her knowledge of this fact came solely from an unidentified feeling deep inside her? How could she help him to understand what was happening when she herself didn't even understand? How could she make him realize that the thing that attacked her could only have one description, and therefore only one name? A Tormentor.

No one could understand that.

"Raven?" His voice was full of concern, but he seemed to sense her anxiety and didn't move toward her anymore.

"I can't. Robin, trust me, please go." She clenched her jaw as to stop herself from saying anything else, from saying what she really wanted. She clenched her jaw to stop herself from asking for help.

He paused for a moment at her words before turning on his heel and stalking toward the exit. The motion sensing door slid open as he approached but he stopped before entering the hall. He placed his hand on the doorframe and looked down at his boots. "You know, the last time you told me to trust you… We almost lost you." His pivoted his body so that he was facing the room again only to see that her back was still turned. He let out a small yet defeated sigh. "Please. Just promise me you won't make us live through that again?"

Raven's eyes went wide for an split second before she promptly closed them tight and tried to think of _anything_ other than the way her friends desperately cared for her. Robin wasn't talking about her putting the Titans through the end of the world. No, he was talking about _losing _her, Raven, his friend. That's what he didn't want to live through again. The sincerity and amity in his voice made her want to cry out in pure, unabashed joy.

But, of course, she didn't. As always, the only emotion that escaped was the surprised yet fleeting look that crossed her face before her usual, jaded expression took hold. But that was the secret wasn't it? Facial expressions.

She's never told anyone the secret of how she controls her emotions and she never plans on doing so. Many, including her friends, believe it is meditation. And they would be right, to an extent. Meditation is entirely necessary to keep her mind and body at peace, but she can't very well just start meditating when Beast Boy decides he wants to run a few new jokes by her. No, she needs a more immediate method. That's where facial gestures come into play.

She is always fully aware of what expression is shown on her face and that is her final defense when an unwanted emotion breaks loose. The feeling she is trying to suppress is like a tidal wave while her expression is the dam, keeping it at bay. Sure, some of the water leaks through by accident, but the brunt of it stays behind the barricade, as it should. It's in that moment of weakness, when her composure cracks and her facial features contort into a new expression, that the dam breaks. She can usually quickly reconstruct it, but sometimes, there is just too much water that's been held back for too long.

_Hiss_

Raven looked over her shoulder and saw that the door had closed and Robin was nowhere in sight. She swiftly glanced around the dark, disordered room and realized that she had never answered his question. Slight guilt bubbled up inside her but she pushed the weak emotion aside and grabbed her cloak off of the corner of the bed. She struggled to put the garment on due to her cast and overall injured body but she, in time, successfully got it on.

Raven peered out of the windows once again and noticed that the scene was the same as it was when she first woke. The twinkling lights reflecting on the water seemed to beckon her and she was more than happy to oblige. Besides, any number of the Titans would soon barge into the medical center when Robin woke them and told them that she was conscious. She certainly didn't want to be here when they did so she slowly walked out of the room without looking back.

The drudge toward the elevator was just that, a drudge. Her muscle strength was quickly depleting as she walked down the dark hallways. If she didn't know better, Raven would have thought that she was carrying a large block of lead on her back as she walked. Her joints groaned in protest and it suddenly occurred to her that she didn't know how long she was unconscious. Robin never told her.

The elevator door had just come into view when she heard it. Footsteps, they were quiet but they were fast, like the person producing the sound was running. The unknown entrant was still quite far away but it suddenly became very important that she didn't run into any of her friends, or anyone, for that matter. She wanted to be alone, needed it.

She was telling the truth earlier when she was, uh, speaking with Robin. She could still feel the Tormentor lingering deep inside her conscious mind, biding its time. For what, she wasn't sure, but she didn't want anyone around when she found out so she sped up to the fastest pace she was capable of, a slow jog.

Sad? Yes. Unnecessary? No.

Raven halted in front of the elevator and called it with a code that had long been drilled into her muscle memory. When she finished, she cocked her head to the side and listened as the person raced ever closer. It almost immediately became clear that the footfalls had to have come from someone with a large build. Too large for Starfire, Beast Boy or, Robin. Logic told her that it had to be Cyborg, but then again…

Ice clutched her chest with an iron grip. She knew Cyborg like the back of her hand and the closer the person got, the more sure she was that those weren't his footfalls. Cyborg was surprisingly light on his feet for being a half robot but these, these footsteps were like those of a gymnast. They seemed to glide toward her as her mind raced, trying to figure out this anomaly.

How could it be an intruder? Cyborg had this place wired, no one can break in. And what were they doing up here? She was on the second highest level of the Tower. There really wasn't anything interesting up here except the medical center. Mayb–

_Ding!_

Raven let out a small yelp of surprise causing a light down the hall to shatter. She'd almost forgotten about the elevator. However, she quickly shoved her alarm to the side in favor of stumbling inside the inviting space. She promptly punched the button that would bring her to ground level before glancing at the corridor. The footsteps were very loud now and she half expected to see someone sprinting down the hall toward her, but it remained as barren as ever.

The door began to close and she peeked at the elevator buttons to make sure she had hit the correct one. Satisfied that she had, Raven looked back through the rapidly shrinking doorway and nearly cried out in shock. She reflexively staggered back a step and steadied herself on the wall of the elevator.

It can't be.

But before Raven could get much more than that glimpse of the now inhabited hall, the door had closed. The elevator expelled a large _cluck _as it began to move and she was left staring at the metal door in front of her. A few seconds passed before she broke her self imposed trance and hastily whipped out her communicator. She winced in pain at the quick movement but wasted no time in opening the device and saying, almost breathlessly. "Raven calling anyone."

The lights outside of the elevator passed over her face a few times before someone answered. "Raven!" Beast Boy. "You're awake!"

He looked exhausted, she probably just woke him up. "Yeah. Hurrah. Now listen, we've–"

"Hey, are you okay? Why aren't you in the medical center?" He cut her off and appeared to be examining the background of her frame.

She had to hold back one of her many sarcastic remarks. This was important. "Doesn't matter. Lis– "

"Raven, you really shouldn't be out of bed." He glared at her before he began studying her backdrop yet again.

She had to take several deep breaths to stop herself from blowing up the elevator. "Beast Bo– "

"Do the others know you're awa– " He was silenced by the sound of shattering glass and miniature explosions coming from his communicator.

"Would you_ shut up _and _listen _to me_?_" Raven was giving him a glare that she, every so often, wished could kill.

"Alright! Geez! What's wrong?" He was only half paying attention to her now as he made his way toward the door. He needed to wake the others and get her stubborn butt back to the medical center.

"Beast Boy," She hesitated. Had it really been who she thought it was?

A remote anxiety gripped him when she didn't continue her explanation. "Raven, what is it?" He looked back down at his communicator and she was staring right back up at him.

"It's Slade. He's in the Tower."

* * *

_Good? Bad? Will any of my chapters be completed with its original plotline in tact?_

_What do you think of the pace of this story? Too fast? Too slow? Just right? This is my first chapter stroy so I'm not completely sure..._

_Please inform me of any mistakes. Thanks :)_


	6. Friendship

_I HAVE AN EXCUSE FOR MY LATENESS!_

_I actually tore my TFC (cartilage in the wrist) awhile ago and about a week ago I pretty much did it again. So I couldn't really type for at least a week so that's part of the reason why this is kind of overdue. Well that along with my summer reading project, but whatever._

_I also just want to say how much I love your reviews! Every time I get one, it feels like Christmas morning so thank you so much for giving me 22 Christmas' this summer! I hope you enjoy! _

_p.s. I do realize that 'friendship' isn't really an emotion but I wanted this chapter to be called that. So yeah, sue me._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans._

* * *

Friendship

"_There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature."__  
__―__Jane Austen__, __Northanger Abbey_

…

"_Beast Boy," She hesitated. Had it really been who she thought it was?_

_A remote anxiety gripped him when she didn't continue her explanation. "Raven, what is it?" He looked back down at his communicator and she was staring right back up at him._

"_It's Slade. He's in the Tower."_

…

Raven watched with slight satisfaction as he processed her words. "Bu– how? Where?"

She glanced toward the heavens for a moment before looking back at the communicator with a blank expression. "Does it really matter? He could be anywhere by now." Another glance upward. "Just wake Cyborg and Starfire and help me find him."

The backdrop of his frame became a grey blur as he began running down the hall, but her attention was on the faintly worried expression on his face. "Yeah, right. But Raven? Why don't you just stay where you are?" His background became clear again when he reached one of the Tower's many control panels. "You're not really in the greatest condition to fight, you know?"

Raven grimaced slightly at the truth of his words before answering. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

_Ding!_

Having reached ground level, the elevator doors slid open revealing the Tower's dark entrance hall. The first thing she saw was the gigantic 'T' shaped front door directly across the way. The structure seemed to loom over her so she immediately tore her eyes away and inspected the dartmouth green chairs lining the walls on each side. They looked incredibly inviting as standing was quickly becoming a chore but she pushed the thought aside when Beast Boy began talking again. "Alright, I set off the alarm in Starfire and Cyborg's rooms, but what about Robin?"

She stepped out of the elevator and added one final remark. "I've got Robin. Just get the others and find Slade." And before he could say anything more, she promptly snapped her communicator shut.

The elevator doors closed behind her as she pulled her hood up and made her way toward the closest chair. So much for a healing trance, that thing barely did anything to speed up her healing process. She was already feeling completely drained, physically and mentally. She knew that she needed to call Robin and get to work, but all she really wanted to do was plop into that chair and forget everything entirely.

"But you can't do that now, can you?" The voice startled her a little but she quickly became more concerned with the eerily calm tone it carried. She whipped around and narrowed her eyes at the tall figure standing in front of the elevator doors.

"Slade." Her body shook slightly as she crouched into a ready position. "What do you want?"

"I was just coming to check up on you Raven." He placed his arms behind his back and took a few steps toward her. "I haven't seen you much lately and I wanted to make sure my favorite girl was doing okay."

The sound of his voice was enough to make her stomach churn, but it was his words that truly made her want to vomit. "I am _not_ your 'favorite girl'."

"Oh, but you are." She could practically hear the smile in his voice. "You are my absolute favorite person on Earth."

Without bothering to answer, Raven stretched out her right hand all the while reaching inside herself to connect with her telekinetic powers. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

…Nothing happened.

Raven reached down into herself again and again, but it soon became clear that her attempts were futile. She couldn't connect with her telekinetic power. In fact, she couldn't find the bridge to connect to _any _of her powers.

"What's the matter Raven?" Slade said with that all knowing tone of his. "Can't call your powers?" He was only feet from her now and began pacing around her like a predator studying its prey.

Her back was to the elevator when he stopped moving and faced her. "I hear you've been having trouble with that area lately." He drew himself uncomfortably close to her and before she had a chance to recoil, he swiftly seized her neck. His grip successfully cut off her air supply and every time she struggled to detach herself, he clenched his hand even tighter. "How does it feel to have something so dark, so _evil_, lingering inside of you?"

His drawl had daunting undertones of knowledgeable menace that seemed to send electric shocks through her body. Could he be talking about the Tormentor? No, he couldn't, she had only just found out about it herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She lied through clenched teeth.

Faster than a lightning strike, Slade hurled her across the room toward the Tower's colossal front door. "Liar!"

_Ding!_

Raven heard the noise but didn't give it a second thought as she shakily got to her feet and studied Slade's approach. His steps were calculated and deliberate, like everything else about him, as he advanced toward her. There was no way that she could best him in a fight, especially right now. It's not like she was incompetent at hand to hand combat, in fact, she was very good at it, but for obvious reasons, she was at a severe disadvantage. Regardless, she crouched again, ready to fight him despite the odds.

However, when Slade was only feet from her, his frame suddenly became a silhouette in front a bright blue light. He didn't seem to notice the illumination, but Raven did, and she knew for a fact that there was only one thing in the world that could produce such radiance. She instinctively sidestepped out of the way all the while Slade's eye followed her motion, but he was too slow to copy it. The powerful sonic blast hit him squarely on the back and he was launched toward the giant entryway.

"Raven!" Cyborg's familiar and joyous voice reverberated through the room as her ran toward her from the elevator. "Are you okay?"

Raven answered with a halfhearted, "Yeah." before looking in the direction that Slade had traveled. Later on, she would look back and think that she shouldn't have been as surprised as she was when she noticed that Slade was gone.

Raven backtracked slightly to meet Cyborg halfway and said with a monotone as to hide her dismay. "Where'd he go?"

Cyborg was standing next to her when she spoke and his demeanor suddenly changed exponentially at her words. His elated smile from seeing her relatively unharmed vanished and was replaced with a austere glare directed at the empty room. He immediately raised his sonic cannon again and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Get in the elevator."

She had half a mind to argue with him but decided against it when she remembered who she was talking to and what that entails. His expression was concentrated and unwavering which was a dead giveaway that he was in full on protective mode. Nothing seemed to be able to stop Cyborg when he gets into these kinds of moods. They can sometimes be very annoying, but secretly, she always thought the way he throws himself entirely into the things he does to be one of his most admirable traits.

Raven didn't dare turn her back to the room in order to walk toward elevator and instead slowly backpedalled toward the sliding doors. Cybrog remained steadfast in the middle of the room, seemingly as bait should Slade decide to attack, and refused to move until the elevator door reopened.

They both soon made it inside the elevator without any more sightings of Raven's assailant. Cyborg moved to hit the button that would raise them to the medical ward's floor, but was stopped when he realized that there was no button to be pressed. Actually, the only parts that remained of several of the buttons were the exposed inner workings and wires that normally went unseen. Cyborg looked at Raven and raised an eyebrow in question.

Raven blushed slightly underneath her hood. "Uhh… Sorry?"

His only reply was a barking laugh before he brought out his flashlight and tried to find the wire that would get them to the 19th floor. Raven watched in silence as he worked but kept her ears open for any kind of foreign noise. For all she knew, Slade could be sitting right outside the small room.

Although Raven continued to keep her ears alert, she began to let her mind wander. The broken buttons on the elevator had actually brought a troubling question to her mind: Why was she able to use her powers accidently, when her emotions broke loose, but not when she consciously called on them? The fact that she couldn't freely use her powers actually scared her more than she would ever lead on. The last time it happened, she was powerless to stop her friends from being taken from disturbing monsters. Sure, those monsters ended up being her own creations, but that didn't make the ordeal any less frightening.

"Alright!" Cyborg suddenly exclaimed as the elevator gave a lurch and began speeding skyward.

The two sat in companionable silence for a short time as the elevator moved before Raven spoke softly. "How did you know where I was?"

Cyborg met her inquisitive eyes with his own playful one and let a smile spread across his face. "I guessed."

To say his declaration baffled her would be the understatement of the century. "You guessed?"

He nodded his head and rocked back and forth on his heels slightly, that good-natured smile ever present on his features. "Yup."

Raven was about to ask how in the world he would have guessed where she was, but something told her that he would not enlighten her at the present time. So instead, she turned her head so that she was staring at the metal doors in front of her.

She would question him about the incident later, but for now she was just glad that he had gotten to her before Slade had done any real damage. She peeked at him out of the corner of her eye and saw that he still had that pleasant smile plastered on his face and couldn't help it when a ghost of a smile flashed across her features.

Not for the first time, she silently thanked the heavens for the intimate friendship she shared with the half robot.

* * *

_Good? Bad? Should I actually have the surgery I need on my wrist?_

_Okay my school starts tomorrow so you know what that means... Slower updates. But I will do my best to get them up asap!_

_Please inform me of any mistakes. Thanks :)_


End file.
